Triple Triad Idiots
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: Story of how far Irvine, Zell, and Squall will go for Irvine's missing card. Also about how delightfully dim the three can be. The Garden is in for some chaos when the three embark on this latest misadventure. Some Selphine and Squinoa, rated T to be safe


**A/N: A one-shot about how far Irvine, Squall, and Zell will go to find Irvine's card. Enjoy, and R&R please. **

Irvine threw himself out of bed. He yawned and stretched for a while. _Another great day!_ He thought to himself. He looked out his window, which provided a perfect view of Balamb Garden's courtyard. Yes, another great day full of pretty girls, hanging out with his friends, and...he looked at a picture on his desk, of him and a pretty brown-haired girl wearing his hat.

Another day of trying to get Selphie to go out with him.

He didn't understand Selphie. He had gone after a lot of girls in his time...a LOT of girls...and Selphie was the only one who had ever turned him down. It made him want to be with her that much more.

After a quick change of clothes, he went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He didn't eat much; he didn't look as great as he did by eating excessively. He had been thinking of working out some more, that ought to impress Selphie for sure.

As he was contemplating this, Selphie walked up to him. "Hey Irvine," she said as she hugged him.

"Sefie! I was just thinking about you." he said.

Selphie smiled at him. "You always say that."

"I always am." Irvine replied.

"So Irvine, could I maybe borrow a couple of your cards? I want to challenge the CC today, and your cards a lot better than mine."

Irvine grinned at her. "Sure, Selph, here." he handed her his deck.

"YAY!" she yelled, and she rifled through the deck. "Don't worry, I only need two or three," she said as she took a few cards out of his deck. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully as she ran off. "CC, here I come!!" she shouted as she shoved past Zell and Squall.

"Nice to see you too, Selph," Zell muttered. Squall smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Irvine greeted them. Zell returned the greeting while Squall just nodded and sat down. Squall started eating his sausage and eggs while Zell looked at Irvine's deck.

"So, Irvine," asked Zell, "Maybe today I can finally convince you to play cards with me?"

Irvine shook his head. "Sorry, man, you know the rules: I only play with girls."

Zell groaned. "Man, Irvine! How am I supposed to get your card if you never play me?"

Irvine waved his hand lazily. "Go get it from someone else."

"You know that there's only one Irvine card, and it's in your deck!" Zell argued.

"Sorry, man, looks like your ambition to get all the Triple Triad cards won't happen anytime soon." Irvine replied. Zell looked at Squall.

Squall shrugged. "You can't make him play you if he doesn't want to."

Zell hit the table in anger. "Tsk, man..." He looked up at Irvine. "Can I at least see the card?" he asked.

"Sure," Irvine said as he passed his deck over to Zell.

Zell looked through the cards. "Hey, what gives? It's not here."

"...'Scuse me?" asked Irvine.

"The Irvine card, it isn't here." said Zell.

"Oh." said Irvine.

Silence.

"WHAT THE?!?!" shouted Irvine, arousing the attention of several people in the cafeteria.

Squall frowned. "Irvine, calm down."

Irvine looked frantically through the mass of cards. "Where the hell is it?!"

Zell scratched his head. "I dunno, maybe you took it out of your deck or something?"

"NO, I always have my card in my deck, and I couldn't have lost it!" He looked at Squall. "Someone must have taken it!"

"Maybe," Squall said.

Irvine looked around. "Squall, man, you got to close off all the exits, lockdown the school, we can't let the thief get away!"

Squall looked taken aback for a moment, then regained his composure. "No." he said simply.

Irvine looked shocked. "Come on, man-"

"Irvine, I'll be damned if I shut down the school so you can find a card. If you want to find it so bad, look for it."

Irvine's face brightened a little. "Ok, will you guys help me?"

Squall was about to refuse when Zell burst out, "Of course! But only if you agree to play me."

Irvine nodded. "Deal," he said, "Let's get going!" He got up and ran out.

"Yeah!!" exclaimed Zell, as he took off after Irvine.

Squall sighed, got up, and followed suit.

Irvine looked around the Garden courtyard. "Hmm, now where could my card be?"

Zell pointed at a girl walking by. "That girl, she looks really suspicious. Oh, and that guy, he looks like a thief to me!"

Squall looked at them. "You guys are idiots. Irvine, why don't you try retracing your steps. That always works in sitcoms and stuff."

"Nice thinking, Squall!" said Zell as he looked at Irvine, "Now, where's the last place you remember having your card?" Irvine racked his brain for the answer.

"I-I had it while I was playing against Fujin yesterday-"

"AHA!" yelled Zell truimphantly, "I bet Seifer and them took it from you!"

**A/N: So, will the three best friends find Irvine's card ?? Chapter 2 coming soon !**


End file.
